


Got It On Me

by Paleface95



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Cars, F/M, Humanized Cars, Humor, Hurt, Jackson is nice, Lightning is seggsy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleface95/pseuds/Paleface95
Summary: The week before Florida 500 happened a bit differently than from what we saw in the movie.Please read notes.
Relationships: Jackson Storm & Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Got It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t intend to mock or use mental illnesses as entertainment.  
> The scenes where a mental illness is shown, are vaguely my own experiences.
> 
> I didn’t like how the third movie turned out so I took some inspiration from  
> NurfHurdur’s Life’s Highway and  
> Blue_Gumdrop’s A Storm needs Lightning, then adding my own lil razzle dazzle.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this is my first story written. Constructive criticism is very welcome. (Written on phone).

Jackson jolted awake from a light sleep when he heard sniffles outside. He looked around the trailer but didn't see McQueen anywhere.

 _Was he crying outside?_ Jackson rolled his eyes at the thought but was soon startled by a loud engine. Lightning revved his car, fire blowing out of all the four exhausts before taking off, speeding down the Thomasville Speedway.

_"Drive it in deep and hope it sticks."_

Lightning's mind was a mess, Doc's voice echoing in the distance. He missed his mentor so much. He would do anything to at least hug his old man one last time.

The Florida 500 was approaching dangerously fast too and Lightning felt like he didn't have time.

Mr. Sterling, the new owner of Rust-Eze had ordered Lightning and Jackson Storm to train together. More like Jackson had to train Lightning.

But since it was McQueen's call, they were now in the middle of Georgia, Thomasville.

Jackson didn't understand the sentimental shit McQueen was pulling but he decided to bite his tongue and see for himself.

Storm wanted to see Lightning race on that dirt. As quietly as he could he made his way over to the big doors of the dirt track.

McQueen was going fast on the small track, and it frightened Jackson to see him only accelerate when he approached the corners. He smoothly shifted gears to gain speed after every curve.

Even with his helmet on, Jackson knew he was smiling. He frowned though, he had never seen a man so broken before.

To think about it, McQueen was, what 28? That was no age to retire. Not back then, or now. Jackson himself was pushing twenty-four's door down _but Lightning didn't need to know about that._

Jackson didn't realize that Lightning was out of his car already, now sitting on it's hood. He took his helmet off before laying down on the car and focusing himself to watch the stars.

Storm was about to make a sarcastic remark about something petty but decided against it when he saw Lightning shaking and gasping for air. Jackson furrowed his brows, _what was going on?_

Lightning was pleading and cursing under his breath. It seemed like he was locked down on that car's hood.

"Please, Doc.. I miss you." he was crying. Storm had now moved a little closer to hear him better.

"Please wake me up.." Lightning's words were rushed and out of breath. His breathing was latching and he tried to gasp for any air between the short and fast breaths. If he didn't calm down soon he would pass out.

Storm had to help. It didn't matter that they were rivals. Lightning was in danger and he wasn't _that_ cruel.

He ran over to the car where Lightning was in the middle of a panic attack. He was whispering _no no no_ and something else Jackson didn't hear.

He touched Lightning's shoulders, _bad move._

Lightning tensed up at the touch and the lack of oxygen in his lungs was making him unresponsive.

"Lightning, look at me!"

His head turned to see Storm, his bloodshot and hazy stare looking up to Storm. "Where's Doc?

Storm didn't know what to respond or what to do. He was still gripping Lightning's shoulders tightly, like he was about to vanish into thin air.

"Get up, I'll, uh get you to the trailer."

"I- I can't, it hurts-"

"What hurts?"

" _Everything!_ " Lightning yelled which made Jackson wince. He was still laying on the car's bonnet, his breathing hadn't evened out.The longer he laid there, the more rapid it got.

Lightning tried to focus on a loose string on Storm's shirt but his eyes and brain were starting to shut down.

_Can't believe I'm doing this_ Storm thought to himself before scooping his arm behind Lightning's back and making him sit up.

McQueen seemed like he was paralyzed. His eyes were staring at the dirt beneath them.

"I can't move Storm." he said shakily, his voice raspy because of the panic attack. At least he was calming down a little but his cheeks and eyes were still tear-stained.

"I can help you walk?"

"No Storm, I _literally_ can't move."

Storm had a tissue in his pocket, he didn't know why but he wiped the tears away from Lightning's eyes, _so he could see something_ or that's what he told to himself. He decided to ignore it since McQueen didn't say anything about the gesture.

After 10 minutes or so, Lightning's body jerked forward. He was about to fall on the cold ground but Storm had caught him.

"Can you walk?" concern and panic lingering Jackson's voice. Sure, he's had a panic attack before, but nothing like this.

Lightning nodded, taking a deep breath, he started walking towards the trailer. His legs were wobbly and he was tired. Jackson was not far behind, ready to catch him if he would fall again.

_I want to sleep and never wake up_ Lightning thought, he hasn't felt this bad since Doc.

When they stepped inside the living space of the trailer, McQueen sat down on one of the couches. Jackson had got him a waterbottle.

"Drink it, it'll help you calm down."

Lightning didn't even look at Storm when he snatched the bottle from his hands and gulped the cold liquid down. He was concentrating so hard, scared he'd choke.

Jackson had went to the track to drive Lightning's car back into the trailer. He didn't have too much time to look around but his car sure was beautiful.

When he got back, Lightning was once again just sitting there.

His breathing was a little ragged but otherwise okay. It was like he was forced to sit there. Lightning wasn't trembling or panicking like outside, but he looked like he will burst into tears again.

Storm sat down on the opposite couch of McQueen and stared at him curiously. He watched his body language, if he started to shake again.

"You ever lose anyone." Storm was a little taken back by the question, even though it was more of a statement.

"Not really..."

Lightning sighed deeply, his eyes turning darker shade of blue.

Storm was intimidated by this Lightning. He felt like if he said anything, Lightning would lose his mind.

Storm didn't know anything about Lightning, now that he thought about it. Has he always had panic attacks? All his seasons and interviews were well documented but he almost never gave away personal information. Or if he did it was always vague and cryptic.

This had to be more than last season's frustration. It looked like he had opened an overflowing jar of buried feelings.

Lightning suddenly grasped his side and started to tremble again. He frowned and mouthed something Jackson didn't catch.

It seemed like Lightning was having a flashback.

Storm tried to register any emotion in his eyes. Then it hit him, it was about Lightning's crash. Jackson felt like he was watching a movie through his eyes. Something wasn't right.

Lightning was acting like a PTSD patient, maybe he actually was one?

Storm sat next to Lightning and placed his hand carefully on his thigh so he wouldn't startle him.

"Have you had these before?" Storm thanked anyone above that his voice actually sounded normal. Internally he was worried and scared shitless, screaming for help.

Lightning nodded as he moved his fingers a little, like he was trying to break away from the locks.

"Have you... talked with a doctor?"

Lightning's hazy gaze met Storm's. He raised a brow at him but shook his head.

"You're suffering Lightning.. It might be a reason why you're not doing well." Jackson tried to be calm as possible. It was enough that Lightning was half conscious and responsive.

Lightning snickered though, "Fuck outta here, Storm. Only reason why I'm not doin' well is because my car's fucked up." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Storm was taken back by him again, this was probably the first time he heard him actually curse. The Rust-Eze driver seemed to be full of surprises.

"Get a new car? Fix this one?"

Lightning stood up and glared at Jackson, like he was trying to figure all his secrets out.

"Y'know I don't get you, Storm. First you hate my guts, now you help me and try to get me back on the track. Choose your side."

_Ouch._ Storm frowned at this, even if Lightning was right.

"I'm-"

"I don't wanna hear it," Lightning made his way to the back of the trailer where their cars were. "Thanks though."

Storm breathed out deeply after Lightning had closed the door between the ' _living space'_ and _'garage'_.

Jackson's first reaction usually would be mad. But to think about it, Lightning was the one who had every right to be angry, not Storm.

Sterling was forcing Lightning to retire so he could be a _billion dollar brand,_ then making him and his rival work together and now his rival, _Jackson,_ was in _his_ safe zone.

Storm felt bad that he had invaded his personal space where he was supposed to feel protected.

Shaking his head, he pulled his phone out and started searching about Lightning's symptoms.

Anyone could see his suffering, and Storm actually wanted to help. He wasn't cruel, not when he could do something and maybe even save a life.

—

Lightning popped the bonnet of his car open. Good thing was he knew what was going on.

He started searching on what could be the problem. He had raced a fucking Formula before _and_ won, so why can't he beat Jackson?

Doc's car still goes 200 mph, and it's old. Race cars don't just slow down like _that._ They either work or they don't. That's what Doc said.

A piece of silver metal caught his eye.

_What is this?_ Lightning frowned when he worked the piece off.

Examining it further, it was sterling silver. _Who the fuck put this on my car?_

Someone who did this knew what they were doing, the small piece was very well hidden and it did exactly what it had to. Slow the car down.

Lightning would apologize for this later but he needed to check Storm's car. He opened its hood too and checked if it had anything like the metal piece he just found.

"What are you doing?" Storm glared at Lightning, his arms crossed and his figure leaning on the door frame.

"Storm, look." Lightning showed the small silver piece to him.

"Uh, and?"

"This was never on my car! Don't you get it, Storm? Someone _intentionally_ wanted to slow it down!"

Jackson's eyes widened when he snatched the piece off Lightning's hand. _Huh, sterling silver._

"I had to see if your car had something similiar since the engines are almost the same. I had to make sure I wasn't going insane." Lightning rambled, his thoughts were all over the place.

"It can't be part of it, it's way too clean, it must be new." Storm said, giving it back to McQueen,

"Where did you find it though?"

Lightning pointed where he had unscrewed it off, "Right there. Someone knew what they was doing."

Jackson stared at Lightning in disbelief. How did he even find it? Is there _anything_ he can't do?

"I think I know who's behind it too."

"Well?" Jackson was now standing next to Lightning who was trying to find anything else.

"Mr. Sterling. That piece is silver and he has some weird fuckin' obsession with it."

"So, you're now what, a racer, a mechanic _and_ a secret agent?" Storm elbowed Lightning's side teasingly.

Lightning laughed, it was genuine that reached his eyes. First time Storm heard it live.

—

Storm was sitting on the cold tile floor against his car while Lightning was modifying and fixing the engine.

"How did you learn all that?" he decided to break the silence, now that they weren't on each other's throats.

"When I started racing, I had too much time between races and later off season so I decided, why not use the time for something." Lighting explained while he was cleaning his hands with a cloth.

"Also my car's a rare custom. So if anything breaks I have to order the pieces from the company that made it."

_"_ How many of these were produced? I've never seen one like this before." Storm was pretty hyped. 

"Uh, like ten?" Lightning sighed when he found a silver piece again, blocking an air way.

"How the hell did you have money for this?"

Lightning looked down and grinning at Storm while replying, "I didn't, but they gave me mercy. They made it a race car and I paid off of every paycheck until 2008."

Everything started clicking together. It was like finding missing pieces to a puzzle.

Lightning's car was made to be slower recently. Sterling really wanted him out the track. It had to be illegal.

"Lightning.. about tonight, I googled some things and I really think you should see a doctor or a therapist."

Lightning just furrowed his brows at Storm in question. He couldn't decide if he was amused or confused. Maybe both.

"What you mean?"

"Basically you act like you have PTSD."

"Uhh.."

"You're clearly in pain. It doesn't hurt you to see someone. When was the last time you talked about how _you_ felt anyway?"

Storm was met by silence after his question. Lightning was thinking, too long. If it took this long for him to reply, Jackson couldn't even imagine all the feelings he had bottled up.

"Before Doc died..."

Storm's eyes widened in horror. That was like, 6 years ago! Jackson himself wasn't the talk-about-everything type but he did speak out if he felt bad.

"You're so damn busy thinking about others. Be selfish for once, just like you were as a rookie!"

Lightning's eyes fired up when he glared at the man in front of him. "I was firing my crew left and right, I literally had no one Storm! I was just busy eating up the attention I never got before!"

Jackson calmed himself down so he wouldn't respond to fire with fire. "What I mean is that you're so busy worrying about everyone around you, you forget yourself. In good and bad. You have to be selfish for once and put yourself first, just like when you were a rookie."

"I'm sure everyone would love to see that Lightning again. I saw you race in Thomasville and I knew you were smiling and enjoying every moment." Then Storm asked the question,

" _Do you enjoy racing?_ "

Lightning's was puzzled and it sure showed on his features. Storm was going all zen on McQueen and he didn't understand.

"I love racing.." he almost stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Sure but do you _enjoy_ it? If you don't," he motioned at them and the cars, "then there's no point doing all this."

Storm had crossed his arms, waiting for a reply. Lightning was literally forced to retire and he was barely thirty. What if Jackson would face the same fate as soon as he was Lightning's age? The thought made him feel sick in his stomach.

"I used to.. Lately, I'm seriously not sure."

"What makes you _not_ enjoy racing?"

Storm wasn't going easy on him and he tried to milk every answer out of Lightning.

"All my friends were forced out and now I'm having the same fate. Racing isn't just winning Storm. It's that adrenaline rush at the last laps, it's the feeling of freedom, it's the smell of gasoline and burnt out tires, it's fun." Lightning seemed to think a bit before continuing.

"It's my way of life. It's my way of coping. Now just thinking about racing makes me feel anxious and depressed and I have nothing I can do to cope with that feeling.."

Jackson watched Lightning's face closely. His blue eyes were turning even darker and more sadder he had ever seen.

Before Jackson could stop himself, he hugged Lightning. After he registered what was going on, Lightning wrapped his arms around Storm's waist, clinging on the fabric of his shirt like his life depended on it. A couple of tears stained Storm's shirt but he didn't care.

Seemed like Lightning needed this hug.

Jackson had rested his head on Lightning's shoulder, inspecting his features. His strong and sharp jawline, golden blond hair that curled at the ends and the bluest eyes.

Lightning had leaned forward and laid his head against Storm's neck, sighing deeply.

After a while, they pulled apart. Lightning looked was torn, like he was going to shatter at any given moment.

"Sorry Lightning I shouldn-"

Lightning cut him off, "Thanks Storm. I _sigh_ I think I needed that.." he gave a small smile before distracting himself once again with his car.

Storm hadn't realized before until Lightning checked the time from his wristwatch. It was a Rolex Day Date 40. The gold shone brightly, reflecting the light gorgeously.

"Didn't know you were the flashy type." Jackson grinned when he pointed at the $41k wristwatch.

"You don't say? I keep it minimal though." Lightning snickered,

"Y'know I got some old pictures and videos on my phone from when I was a kid. Back then, I was flashy."

"Huh, you better show me Champ." Jackson challenged already going into the living space, Lightning tailing behind.

He took out his phone as they sat down on the soft cushions.

"This was when I got my first chain!" Lightning laughed at the picture. He looked like a gang banger, if we're being honest. A gold chain, a snap back that was the wrong way, oversized clothes and he was posing with gang signs with his tongue out.

"You was in a _gang_?" Storm furrowed his brows in question.

"Naah, affiliated sure but not in one."

Jackson crossed his arms and looked at him, "Talk." He wanted to hear all about McQueen's childhood now.

Grinning, he told about his dead beat father and a mother who couldn't keep a roof over their heads.

"I never had a real _home_ before Radiator Springs. Me and my mom moved a lot through the country and we crashed into South Central, LA. She was busy sellin' her stank ass while I was starving out on the streets." he shooks his head with a smile and continued,

"These kids, they was like 17 and I was 12, asked me what I was doing there. I told them what was up and they protected me from there on."

"Those kids? They were in a gang then?"

"Yeah, they were Compton Crips. When I was 15, most of them were either shot up by cops or other gangbangers. Then I decided I wanna get outta there. I finished school and I worked my ass off before _and_ after I got into Piston Cup."

Lightning then showed a video where he was crip walking. He again had a snap back, now a blue bandana covering his face, a white tank top and black, way too big sweatpants.

"Damn McQueen! Can you do that dance now?" Jackson was amused, he would have never guessed all this about him.

Lightning laughed, "Gangstas don't dance, they _boogie._ I haven't C-walked in a while tho but I'll try." 

He put Real Talk by Outlawz on so _he could get into the mood._

His feet glided smoothly on the floor and it was clear he was having fun. Storm couldn't let this slide and he pulled his own phone out, recording Lightning.

When McQueen noticed this, he only flipped the bird, scretched his knees and did a backflip, finishing his little show.

Storm dapped with Lightning, they were both starting to enjoy and appreciate each other's company. Jackson realized soon how goofy and giddy McQueen actually was.

_He's nowhere ready to retire_ Jackson thought, Lightning had the energy of a 5 year old.

They talked about childhoods, McQueen's races and to his surprise Jackson could point out quite many of them.

"You sure you ain't a fanboy in disguise?" Lightning snickered and elbowed Storm's side.

"No comment."

—

The two fell asleep late into the small hours of the night. It was 9am now, and neither were ready to wakeup.

Even though Lightning had learned to be a morning person over the years, he just wanted to sleep the day away.

His desire for sleep was short lived. The nightmares that kept him awake many nights, crept its way into the racer's mind again.

_Lightning McQueen is fading! He's fading fast!_

Just before he knocks over, his body forces to sit up and open his eyes. Maybe that's a good thing.

He flicked his wrist to see the time, only to roll his eyes. Lightning walked out of the truck. He didn't care he was shirtless in the crispy morning air, he just had to get out.

He lifted his sweats as he took a look around. Mack had parked on a 24h open gas station. He was probably sleeping for a bit before hitting the road again.

Lightning walked further and sat on a small rock that overlooked a busy road. People were on their way to work, coming from work or something else.

The rising sun warmed him even though it was quite chilly.

Some people of course had caught wind of McQueen's truck being here. As Lightning was walking back to the truck, a lucky one had snapped a picture. It was just when Lightning brushed his hair back with his hand, muscles flexing and his oversized sweats a little too low.

This would reach headlines most definitely. It's not common for Lightning McQueen to be in the middle of nowhere, especially when the biggest question is if _he's going to retire?_

When Lightning got back inside the truck, Jackson was already eating. He was amused when he saw another sandwich on the counter.

_It's for you,_ Jackson had said without glancing up at McQueen.

  


"Thanks wifey."

  


Lightning had to force himself to stop laughing after seeing Storm's face. He glared at McQueen who was still giggling when he finally stopped choking.

Storm couldn't lie, Lightning had turned out to be a very enjoyable person, even if he would push his buttons, all in good terms of course. Jackson was sure he was up to mischief in Radiator Springs all the time.

"Where are we going to today?" Jackson asked while he watched the scenery change behind the tinted windows.

"Racetrack, I wanna see if my car works."

"Alright, where is it?"

"Should be like thirty minute drive from on here."

Jackson nodded and turned his attention to his phone. He put his headphones on and decided to watch the video he recorded last night.

He really wanted to post it or send it to someone because it showed what Lightning really was.

He was someone who loved to have fun, someone who enjoyed things to the fullest, someone who was nowhere ready to retire.

"Hey Lightning?"

  


"Mhm?" he hummed, too focused on something on his phone screen to look up.

"Can I post this?" Storm grinned when he showed the video to him, who was watching it with an amused expression.

"One condition. You have to use the hashtag 95fanboy." Lightning challenged by crossing his arms, grinning.

Jackson groaned, of course he'd say something like that. _Whatever_ , he opened Twitter and typed the post.

  


**_@JacksonStorm2.0:_**

**_@LightningMcQueen_ strikes again ️**

**#95FanBoy #95**

  


He downloaded the video and watched it once more before hitting the _'tweet'._

The video blew up quick. How could it not? Only after 15 minutes the hashtags #95 and #95FanBoy started trending.

It was literally everywhere. Twitter, Instagram and YouTube. Big news networks, not only the racing ones were writing about it.

After about another 20 minutes, Mack pulled over at an empty racetrack. Lightning quickly went into the truck's garage and parked his car out after the ramp was open.

He quickly took a look at the place. It was an asphalt track, with a long straight line and a few turns. Lightning put his helmet on and in seconds he was already speeding his way down the track. Storm had never seen someone work so quickly.

"Cmon.. cmon..." Lightning prayed when he hit 195 mph. The meter easily went past that and hit the 200 mph!

So Sterling _was_ behind all this.

Lightning drove back to the truck where Jackson had been watching. Opening the car's window and his helmet's visor, "Can you drive with me? I wanna know how fast I go." he asked.

So he did. Storm had put his own helmet on and was now next to Lightning. Mack set the two racers off. Lightning was keeping with Storm's easily. They gained Jackson's top speed of 215 miles per hour, but Lightning was still accelerating.

Jackson wasn't even mad. A week ago, he would've watched in horror. But now he was actually happy for Lightning. Storm had slowed down to watch him burnout at the very end of the straight.

"Shit I gotta get a new speed meter." Lightning was having that charming full smile that press ate up.

"You know what that means?" Jackson smiled too when they got out of their cars.

"Huh?" McQueen raised his brow at the IGNTR driver, like he didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"You're not retiring! You're back in business baby." Jackson patted Lightning's back and he genuinely felt happy for him.

Was this how Bobby, Cal and Lightning felt?

"Don't go easy on me though." he huffed, smirking before he back the car back into the truck. Lightning deserved to win the Florida 500 more than anyone but he would take nothing easy.

"Boys! We gotta be in Florida by tomorrow, pack up and we're hittin' the road!" Mack shouted from the truck.

Jackson drove his car too into the trailer while Lightning made sure everything was good to go.

Lightning decided to catch on some sleep while Jackson watched videos of McQueen from YouTube. He tried to search interviews and races from all seasons. He even got in so deep he found Lightning's first Piston Cup race. Even if it was in shitty quality you couldn't miss the red race car. He had talent and skill alright.

There was also a video from paparazzi where two girls flash him, muttering _Oh I love being me,_ which made Jackson chuckle.

He realized how much the sport has changed. It has changed more in a year than in 10. No wonder why Lightning struggled. After getting to know him, Jackson would be sad if he retired.

But when did Sterling tamper with Lightning's engine? Beginning of the season?

Could this be counted as an attempted manslaughter? McQueen had pushed the car, lost control because he didn't know about the silver piece and it resulted in quite a fatal crash.

This bothered Jackson more than he'd like. He never realized, or gave any thought to it, that the whole case had so many inconsistencies.

Lightning was the victim for sure. Maybe Storm should talk to him about getting a lawyer? Or maybe Storm should contact his own lawyer and the authorities could investigate.

Some evidence were destroyed, though. But they still had the metal piece and some screws. Lightning could show where he got them off. All of them had a serial code so they could be tracked down.

This still would be hard. Sterling had a silver tongue _and_ money. A lot of money.

Jackson sighed, deciding to sleep before his head would explode from all the thinking.

He glanced at his new friend before shutting his eyes, letting the dreamland suck him in.


End file.
